Funds are requested to provide partial support to the 19th National Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) to be held June 2-6, 1999 at the Otesaga Resort Hotel, Cooperstown, NY. The previous meetings have been supported by the Reproductive Sciences Branch of NICHD. Last year, funds were also provided by the NIH Women's Group due to the active participation of women in our membership and as speakers in the program. The title of the present ACCME approved Course is: "Reproductive Immunology for the next Millennium." Learning Objectives are to gain insight into modern developments in Reproductive Immunology that may be applicable to discussing. The immunology of normal pregnancy; and, (b) Application of this knowledge in the diagnosis and treatment of habitual abortions; (c) The immune mechanisms in reproductive cancers, preeclampsia, uterine leiomyomata and endometriosis; (d) The immunological mechanisms of infertility; (e) The importance of local immunity in warding off reproductive infections; (f) The role of sex steroid hormones in immune mechanisms; (g) Novel approaches in immuno-contraption; and, (h) The funding opportunities for research in this field. The Program Committee consists of ASRI council members (3 of 8 members are women) and 4 other renowned reproductive immunologists. The Abstracts & proceedings of the meeting will be published in a special issue of the American Journal of Reproductive Immunology, the official journal of the ASRI. Twenty travel grants have been traditionally made available by ASRI for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. The Themes are: Theme 1: Immunology of Conception; Theme 2: Immunology of Abortions, Reproductive Cancers including Molar Pregnancies and Preeclampsia; Theme 3: Immunology of Endometriosis, Uterine Leiomyomata and Infertility; Theme 4: Immunology of Reproductive Tract Infection; Theme 5: Endocrine-Immune Interactions; Theme 6: Immunology of Contraception. Twenty-five speakers {7 sponsored by meeting registration income, 7 ASRI member; 2 NICHD staff speakers, 9 speakers (7 junior faculty level, one senior and 1 minority speaker to be sponsored by this application)} will participate. Eight of the speakers are women, with one NIH woman speaker committed to spending on research and training opportunities for women in reproductive Immunology. Support is requested for 9 speakers (7 at the junior faculty level) and 10 trainee presenters.